Will You Be My Girlfriend?
by Lea Ang
Summary: Cerita Wakashimazu tentang orang yang disukainya. My second fict. ;)


**Will You Be My Girlfriend?**

Hi guys, what's up?

I'm back again with a new story.

Hehehe. Oh iya, terima kasih yaaa untuk kalian yang sudah me-review ceritaku sebelumnya. :)

*bow*

Kali ini aku membuat cerita tentang Wakashimazu.

And the whole story will be on Wakashimazu's POV.

okay, so... here we go!

**Disclaimer: All Captain Tsubasa character belong to Yoichi Takahashi.**

** I just own the story and the OC.**

Gadis itu, Ayako Suzuki, adalah adik kelasku di sekolah ini. Dia berada satu tingkat di bawahku yang berarti dia kelas satu. Kudengar dia baru pindah ke Jepang ketika masuk SMA. Berarti sekolah ini merupakan lingkungan yang baru baginya. Tetapi, kurasa dia adalah gadis yang cepat beradaptasi. Buktinya, aku sering melihatnya berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasnya ketika jam istirahat dan mereka mengobrol, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Kupikir akan sulit baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan disini setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di negeri orang. Namun ternyata tidak.

Studio musik sekolah. Itulah ruangan dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Hari itu tepat dua minggu setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kegiatan klub memulai rutinitas mereka. Begitu juga dengan klub seni musik yang aku ikuti. Eh, tapi sebentar. Kalau kalian bingung kenapa aku, yang biasanya ada di lapangan sepak bola dan berdiri di tengah gawang untuk menjaganya dari bola-bola yang ditendang oleh lawan atau aku yang biasanya berpakaian seragam karate dan melatih anak-anak di dojo sekarang malah berada di studio musik, itu karena aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru. Tapi tenang saja, sepak bola dan karate masih tetap aku jalani. Hanya jadwalnya berada di lain hari. Ya, di ruang studio musik itulah kami -aku dan Ayako Suzuki- bertemu.

Pada waktu itu, aku datang ke ruang klub setelah pelajaran terakhir usai. Ketika aku masuk ke ruang klub, aku melihat kedua temanku, Fujisawa dan Aoba, sedang membereskan kertas berisi partitur untuk latihan vokal. Aku menyapa mereka dan meletakkan barang-barangku dipojok ruangan tanpa menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku dan membaca partitur. Lalu Aoba tiba-tiba menegurku, "Hei, Wakashimazu. Ini Ayako Suzuki. Dia anggota baru di klub ini. Kalian sudah kenalan?" tanya Aoba.

Aku yang baru menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka berdua cukup terkejut melihat anggota baru ini.

"Oh. Hei. Halo." Jawabku. Agak gugup karena keterkejutanku.

"Hahahaha... jangan gugup begitu dong Wakashimazu. Nah, Ayako, ini Ken Wakashimazu, salah satu anggota klub ini juga." kata Aoba memperkenalkanku.

"Halo, senpai. Apa kabar? Mohon bimbingannya." kata Ayako sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan.

"Nah, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu ya. Aku harus membantu Yoshiko dulu. Ah, anggota lainnya juga sudah datang. Oh iya, Ayako, untuk tes vokalmu nanti langsung tanya ke Mizuno-sensei ya. Beliau adalah pelatih vokal klub kita. Aku duluan Wakashimazu." kata Aoba sambil menepuk bahuku.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cantik. Kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan gadis itu, Ayako Suzuki. Namun, setelah pertemuan pertama kami di ruang klub, aku belum mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya. Hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kelas dan teman satu klub. Tetapi, pada waktu pembagian jadwal latihan vokal, aku mempunyai jadwal yang sama dengannya. Karena selalu bertemu, sering mengobrol, dan akhirnya, aku menyukainya.

Ada lagi hal yang kusuka dari Ayako. Caranya berbicara. Ya, dia memang tinggal lama di luar negeri. Tetapi dia bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Walaupun logat yang diucapkannya terdengar agak aneh. Tidak seperti Aoba yang berlogat Tokyo atau Fujisawa yang berlogat Hokkaido, logat yang dimiliki Ayako adalah logat yang biasanya dimiliki orang asing yang bisa berbahasa Jepang. Mungkin ini karena dia lama tinggal di luar negeri. Dan itulah yang kusuka darinya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal kegiatan klub. Dimana artinya aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Dan tepat sekali! Ketika aku membuka pintu ruang klub, dia dan temannya sedang duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui iPodnya. Dia langsung menyapaku ketika aku datang.

"Konnichiwa, senpai" katanya menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Konnichiwa" balasku seraya tersenyum juga.

Jujur, aku merasa grogi ketika dia menyapaku dan memberikan senyumnya padaku. Aku tahu itu adalah bagian dari etika, tetapi jika orang yang melakukan etika itu adalah orang yang kau sukai, dan dia melakukannya padamu, maka kau akan mengerti bagaimana senangnya diriku saat ini.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Setelah kegiatan klub selesai, aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Ketika hendak menuju loker tempat sepatu, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku. Ya, dia, Ayako Suzuki, sedang mengganti sepatunya. Kupikir dia sudah pulang karena tadi dia keluar ruangan duluan bersama temannya. Kukumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapanya.

'_Ayo, Ken... kau harus berani menyapanya'_ batinku pun turut mendukung. _'Tenang, Ken... Tenang...'_ aku menenangkan diri sejenak. Lalu...

"Hei, Suzuki. Belum pulang?" tanyaku. Akhirnya.

"Ah, senpai. Belum. Aku sedang menunggu temanku. Senpai sendiri belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku baru saja mengembalikan kunci ruang klub kepada penjaga sekolah. Dan sekarang bersiap untuk pulang." jawabku sambil berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi ponsel dari tas Ayako. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Sebentar ya, senpai. Aku menjawab panggilan ini dulu." katanya.

"Ya, halo? Ya, aku di ruang loker sekarang. Begitukah? Baiklah aku pulang duluan... Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga hati-hati nanti ya pulangnya. _Ja ne!_" kata Ayako seraya mematikan ponselnya.

Bukan maksudku untuk menguping pembicaraan Ayako dan temannya di telepon, tetapi aku tepat berada disamping Ayako saat dia menjawab telepon. Jadi mau tidak mau aku mendegarnya. Yang dapat kusimpulkan dari pembicaraan itu adalah, sepertinya Ayako tidak jadi pulang bersama temannya. Ini berarti ada kesempatan untukku mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ada apa Suzuki? Apa yang tadi itu temanmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, senpai. Tadi temanku memberi tahu bahwa aku harus pulang duluan. Dia sedang ada perlu dengan wali kelas kami. Jadi, daripada aku menunggu lama, aku disuruh pulang duluan." jawabnya.

_Yes!_ Kesempatan ini tak akan ku sia-siakan. Aku harus berani mengajaknya pulang bersama. Harus.

"Oh, begitu. Rumahmu dimana? Siapa tahu kita ke arah yang sama." tanyaku sambil berharap rumah kami searah.

"Rumahku berjarak satu stasiun dari sini. Di blok 2D." jawabnya. _Deg!_ Ternyata harapanku belum terkabul. Kami beda arah. Sial!

'_Kalau begitu, antar dia pulang Ken...'_ batinku memberikan solusi. Oke, ku coba.

"Kalau begitu mau ku antar pulang? Kebetulan aku juga ada keperluan di blok 2." kataku. Sebetulnya keperluan ini hanya karanganku agar bisa mengantarnya pulang.

"Memangnya rumah senpai dimana? Sepertinya tidak usah senpai. Nanti malah merepotkan. Aku pulang sendiri saja." tolaknya. Tapi aku tidak menyerah.

Aku mendapat sebuah ide brilian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau ke rumah Misaki. Kebetulan rumahnya di blok 2 juga. Lagipula ini sudah menjelang malam. Bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri." kataku.

"Tapi benarkah tidak merepotkan? Baiklah." jawabnya. Kalian tahu, aku senang sekali.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lima menit kemudian kami sampai di stasiun dan segera menuju peron. Tak lama, kereta yang akan kami naiki datang. Kereta tidak terlalu penuh, tetapi semua bangku sudah terisi, dan akhirnya kami memilih berdiri di dekat pintu agar lebih mudah keluar. Di perjalanan, aku menyusun pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa saja yang akan kutanyakan padanya agar tidak terkesan _awkward_. Namun tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku.

"Senpai, kudengar sebentar lagi ada turnamen sepakbola ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kau tahu darimana?" Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia tahu kalau sebentar lagi ada turnamen.

"Dari Aoba-senpai. Aku juga sering melihat akhir-akhir ini klub sepakbola giat berlatih. Bahkan sampai malam. Aku juga melihat senpai berlatih menangkap bola." katanya lagi.

"Ya, kami sebentar lagi akan menghadapi turnamen. Mulai besok, kami akan mendapat latihan extra. Jadi, mungkin aku akan jarang datang ke klub seni. Tadi aku juga sudah bilang pada Mizuno-sensei. Eh, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kami latihan sampai malam?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku ikut klub fotografi. Kadang-kadang kami mengambil objek di malam hari. Jadi aku tahu kalau klub sepakbola juga berlatih sampai malam. Oh ya, senpai. Apa senpai akan ikut bertanding juga dalam turnamen itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tapi bukan kiper utama. Karena yang jadi kiper utamanya adalah Wakabayashi." jawabku.

"Begitu, padahal menurutku senpai tak kalah hebat dengan Wakabayashi-senpai." katanya sambil tersenyum. Ah, Ayako. Kau tahu, saat ini kau membuatku melayang.

"Ahahaha... begitu ya..." aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kereta pun tiba di stasiun tujuan kami. Lalu kami segera turun dan berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Senpai, tadi katanya mau ke rumah Misaki-senpai 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tapi boleh 'kan aku mengantarmu sampai rumah? Hari sudah gelap. Takutnya nanti ada yang berbuat macam-macam padamu." jawabku.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku berjalan sendirian." katanya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon aku ya. Rumah Misaki tak jauh dari sini, jadi aku bisa segera membantumu." kataku.

"Baiklah senpai. Jangan khawatir. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, senpai. Hati-hati di jalan ya." katanya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku memanas. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku berdebar.

"Oke. Kau juga hati-hati ya." kataku. Masih berdebar.

"Ya." jawabnya. Lalu dia pun berjalan ke arah yang berlainan denganku.

Tiba-tiba...

"Wakashimazu-senpai!" panggilnya. Aku menoleh.

"Ya?" tanyaku. Senang dia memanggilku.

"Sampai jumpa besok." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok." kataku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

Saat itu, ingin rasanya aku bergantian memanggilnya dan berkata, "Hei, Ayako! _Will you be my girlfriend_?" Tapi, biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

**FIN**

Notes:

Yeaaaaaaah... finish..

tapi ga tau deh gimana ini jadinya.

semoga pembaca suka. Jarang-jarang Wakashimazu tampil. Hehehe.

Wakashimazu, daisukidayo~

*maaf kalo ada typo dan semacamnya.

review, please? Thank you ;)


End file.
